Suspicious
by Finding Limbo
Summary: Sara is suspecting that Verona is a witch. Melina thinks that it is wrong to even think that way. Leon is a boy who went missing after seeing Verona. How do they mix with each other? BAD SUMMARY! R
1. Suspicion

**Okay, so this is my very first fanfiction and I think that it is...well...review it. And be honest but don't be all like "This sucks! Stop writing for the good of all mankind!" But do be as honest as possible without being so mean I'll cry. n_n**

* * *

"Melina, I'm serious. That lady, Verona, is a witch! She has been watching Leon, you know, the baker's son? He confronted her about it yesterday; I watched him approach her," Sara told her as they walked to the well. "But I scurried away when Verona looked my way. And now, today, he's gone! Disappeared! She probably zapped him into dust; that witch," she spit.

"Sara, you're being silly. It's a mere coincidence –"

"The almighty Lord does not allow _mere_ _coincidences –_"

"The almighty Lord wouldn't allow witches either, but yet they are close. If he can allow witches he certainly can allow _mere_ _coincidences_!" Melina shot back as we reached the well. "Either Leon disappeared because he wanted to or someone murdered him and covered it up. And there is always the possibility that he could be with that Lady Margaret, he's always wanted in her panties –"

"And yet Lady Margaret always pushed him away," Sara argued stubbornly.

"Well then go to the priest and declare that Verona is a witch –"

"You well know that I cannot. That would be my third witch accusation this year!" When the bucket were well full they put them back on their shoulders and carried them back to the manor. "I'll I'm asking is that _you_ accuse her this time," Sara finally pleaded.

"I refuse to take place in any part of something like that. I may be your best friend but I become your enemy when it comes to idea's like that one," Melina ended the conversation as they put the buckets down by the wall.

Kim – the head maid – was already starting the bread when they walked in. She looked their way and gave them both the evil eyes, ready to scold them about how long it took. But the moment she started opening her mouth Lady Margaret walked into the room.

"Kim, have you heard anything about Leon yet?" she asked. Melina nudged Sara in the side, trying to make a point that she was covering up.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am," Kim answered sweetly.

"Alright," then she just turned and marched away. That was what Sara always thought of her walking anyways, marching. Her legs always went to high and she walked in straight lines. It was so unnatural.

After she was out of hearing Kim came down on them like an owl on a mouse. "Why did it take you so long to get back here?" she asked strictly.

"We are sorry," Melina replied smoothly. "There was a long line and we had to wait awhile." Of course it was a lie, they were walking quiet slowly, to talk and watch the Butcher's son, Mark.

She gave an angry _hmph _then went back to work on the bread, but not before she could look them and give them all of the jobs. It did occur to both of them that they were both as far away from each other as possible.

They both went to their chores.

* * *

It wasn't until night fall that they could return to their sleeping-quarters. Melina, Sara, and a young girl named Kay shared the room; Melina was in the middle, Sara on the left and Kay on the right. Kay kept closed to the others so Melina and Sara could talk about stuff; they also knew that Kay never listened to them so they started talking about Verona and Leon.

"Please? I really cannot accuse anyone without someone being suspicious of me," Sara pleaded.

"No, never. I do not do stuff that might have others killed! I absolutely refuse!" Melina snapped.

"Um, excuse me," Kay spoke up. "Are you talking about that Leon?"

"Yes, do you know anything about it?" Sara asked looking over at her.

"Not really. But I do admit, I thought I saw something in the woods next to the manor. It looked like a person, a boy around the age of fifteen. The same as Leon. Maybe he ran away?" it was a question.

"Yes, that is absolutely possible!" Melina encouraged.

"I do not think that a young man, who indeed had a future, would run off. Not even if his father or mother was a witch themselves," Sara protested. "And that person could be a trick of the light or another snooper looking for a peek at Lady. I mean she is _only_ twenty three with many suitors."

"And they are sneaking through the woods?" Melina asked with Kay nodding. "Most likely he would want to show off what the person just did."

"Or she sent them off that way so no one would tease her. And she wouldn't loose any suitors that way!"

"Just shush about the topic; all of it. If Lady heard what we were talking about we could be fired, do you want to live on the streets being called a witless servant?" Melina snapped.

"Fine, but my last words are, if Verona did do…that…she'll do it again." Then I laid my head down on the pillow and fell off to sleep.


	2. Secrets

**Okay, second chapter. Sorry the other wasn't so long…I don't believe this one will be very long either – even though I'm all into really long chapters and all. I'm coming up with this all on random so if you say this was not very well planned, I already know. Comment please – again, not to mean like, "This sucks! Stop writing for the good of all mankind!" At least don't add the last sentence, please. n_n**

For the next three days Sara considered telling the priest about what had happened. She also hounded Melina to tell the priest for her, but Melina kept shooting it down. During the times they talked in bed Kay listened carefully to what they both had to say, and only occasionally added her two-sense.

One night though, Sara said that she wanted to find out for real what happened.

"Melina, Kay, I have a request," she started.

"If it is either of us to go to the priest we both turn it down, you witless person, you never give up," Melina snorted.

"No. Actually I want both of you to cover for me because I'm going to Verona's house to ask her straight up what happened. If I'm not back by nightfall of tomorrow, I _need _you to talk to the priest," Sara said, ignoring Melina's remark.

"Sure," Melina shrugged lying back.

"I don't believe that is a very good idea," Kay whispered.

"And why is that?"

"Because she might zap you to dust like she might have Leon. You see, Leon was my brother," the shocked both Melina and Sara into listening to her. "And now that you are my friend, I don't want you to be hurt also."

"Leon was your brother?" Melina asked. "Why are you working here then?"

"Because father didn't like me. He was going to send me far, far away but mother stopped him. So he sent me here to work, make my own way in life."

"I'm sorry about your brother –" Sara whispered.

"No need. We weren't very close, and I hadn't seen him in a while; only passing on the street every now-and-then. He liked me as much as father," she laughed humorlessly.

"I am sorry about your brother and your situation, even if you are not. But I am still going," Sara continued.

"Then be careful," Kay insisted. "I still do not want anyone else hurt."

"Alright then," Sara said. Kay and Sara both did not realize how silent Melina had been during their conversation. But as they went to sleep Melina whispered a silent prayer that neither Kay nor Sara knew of.

Then next morning, as Kim, Melina, Kay, and Sara were in the kitchen, Sara told them all she'd be going to the well for some water.

"Come back soon because I'm sure you don't want to be scolded or beaten," Kim said coldly.

Sara nodded and rushed out the door before anyone could remark about anything. Outside the air was colder then it should have been in August; leaves brushed into Sara's face as she started away from the well.

As Sara approached the gloomy house Kay's words finally caught up to her, "She might zap you to dust like…Leon." Sara didn't want to face the fact of death, again. Both of her parents sent her away when she was little, feeling that she needed a life of her own even at such a young age. A shiver went down her spine as she set the buckets down and went up the steps of the porch. After knocking three times Verona answered; she had long, spindly limbs that looked threatening, her ice blond hair looked like it could strangle three men, and her green eyes could pierce through crystal – if anyone could get their hands on such a thing.

"And you are?" Verona asked her in a cold tone.

"My name is Sara," she said boldly. "I'm here to ask you a very serious question and I don't want you to lie."

"And what would this serious question be, Sara?" she asked leaning against the door. Sara could feel her blond hair sticking to the back of her neck as she forced the question out.

"Are you a witch?" Verona looked at her for a quarter of a second and then burst out laughing. Sara's face reddened. "Answer the question!"

Verona dissolved into giggles but forced an answer out. "No, child, I am not the abomination that you are asking. I'd kill myself first."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, trying not to seem too desperate.

"A woman of age twenty three would know if she possessed such evil power. I am a servant of god, not a magic wielder."

"Alright then…I was wondering then if you knew anything about Leon going missing." Verona's eyes sharpened and she straightened up, leaning away from the door frame as if it had burnt her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about young lady. I have no answers or ideas about what happened to young master Leon. I barely knew him and I've only ever talked to him once," she hissed.

"And when was that?" Sara asked daringly.

"The day before he disappeared. He came, giving biddings for his father. He was trying to sell me some bread, but I told them I made my own…that I needed no help, and that I still need no help. No if you don't mind, get off my porch and away from my house before I call on some help from the neighbor boy, Gerald." Gerald, Sara had never heard the name before…maybe he was knew in the town.

"Fine then, I'll just report you to the priest and then we will see what happens."

As she turned away she felt Verona grab her arm and pull her within the house – slamming the door behind. Inside it was nothing as it seemed on the out. The furniture was nice and clean, the walls had fading blue wallpaper, and there was not so much as a speck of dirt anywhere or so much as a cobweb.

"You cannot," Verona hissed. "I will not let you and if I must kill you to do it, so be it!"

"Kill me? What, are you to zap me into dust?" Sara asked bemused.

"I told you, I am not a witch. I am a servant of god! Unlike the little snitches that go around; telling others who is a witch and who is not, such as yourself!"

"I am not a snitch and I am too a servant of god, ready to extinguish those who mean to betray him!" Sara screamed back. Verona had quiet enough of yelling, so she grabbed the first thing she could reach – which happened to be a chair – and hit Sara with it as hard as possible.

Sara gasped and fell backwards onto the couch. By that time Verona had somehow gotten hold of a knife and pinned Sara down. She had no time to scream as Verona plunged the knife into her chest; silencing her for good. But before all the lights inside Sara's head went out she heard Verona hiss, "You are not a servant of god as I am." Then Sara went into the deepest sleep she had ever been in.

(Melina POV)

She watched as Sara got pulled inside the house by Verona. Melina slipped into the house when no one was looking at watched as Verona and Sara fought. She also watched as her best friend died on the couch in a pool of her own blood. Verona said something and walked out of the room and out the door. Melina slipped to Sara's side silently.

(Sara POV)

Her breathing started picking up again, her heart still racing from the fight. Sara's eyes opened little by little, only seeing the outline of the person at her side.

"Melina?" Sara finally asked. "Are you dead too?"

"No, Sara, I am not dead and nor are you. I've kept a secret from everyone, including you. The reason I do not turn other witches in is because I am a witch myself. I have brought you back to life, my dear friend, I'm sorry."

THE END!!!!

**Ha-ha, didn't see that one coming now did you? I thought of that last moment before I had to go to a friends wedding!!! Ha-Ha-Ha!!!**


End file.
